


Being Enough

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, day three: Hogwarts' AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra has tried her best to be alone, but then she meets Alex. Everything changes at the end of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Enough

Astra was never one who reached out to others, she was fine on her own. She was never one of those kids who were extremely good at Quidditch or specialized in a certain class; she was average. Astra was nothing like her star sister, she was a disgrace to their family name. She wasn’t even suppose to be born, but she was and just had to live with that horrible feeling of being unloved.

The, of course, she had a chance to be someone else, to escape. But things were changing in her life, it wasn’t filled with disappointment and regret. Instead, it was full of hope and secret smiles. It felt as though she was living a double life, and she loved every second of her new identity. 

///

 

It was Astra’s sixth year, she only had to survive two more years. The feat seemed pretty easy, stay towards the back and keep to herself, and never, ever, sit anywhere near her sister. If she did those few things, the last remaining years would go by just fine. Astra sighed as she sat down in her first, it felt good to be somewhere where she felt a little useful. She bit her lip to stop from smiling at the thought of being worth a damn., but her eyes still lit up. She was still in her own thoughts when the other students started arriving. 

No one bothered her or even seemed to notice her throughout the whole class. Her day was going fantastic, which usually meant trouble was right around the corner. So, Astra became weary of her surroundings, waiting for her sister’s group of friends to pop out of ridicule her. 

“Hey.” The whispered word made Astra jump, then quickly turn, and pull out her wand. 

“Whoa, easy there I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanted to ask you a question.”

Astra relaxed a little and eased up on her wand’ “One question, that’s all you get.”

“What happened to your hair? Last year it was all solid and thrown into complex braids, this year there is a white strip and it’s down and waving at everyone.” Astra was taken back by the statement. She was always so careful not to be noticed by anyone, yet some how, some way the girl before her had slipped through and paid close attention to her. 

“My sister, she and her friends wanted to test something out. I, unfortunately, was the test subject.” She could see a small smile forming on the other girl’s face, “And you should not be smiling at my torture. It’s rude.”

“Sorry, sorry,” The girl’s hands went up in a mock defense, “It’s just, you look-uh, nice with it in. It tells a story, if you will let it, but-uh, I don’t know if you are are looking for a way to change it back, but you shouldn’t... Change it I mean, you shouldn’t change it back.” 

“Thank you.” AStra glanced towards the ground for a second and when she went to go look back up, the girl was gone. Astra spun around to search for the mysterious girl. “Wait!” She saw the other girl slow, “What’s your name?”

“Alex.”

///

 

The rest of the year was filled with stolen and tiny smiles. The two never saw much of each other, they were in different houses and only had a couple of classes together, but it was enough. For once, Astra was enough. 

She didn’t need to be a hero, or a star student, or even an athlete, she just needed to be herself; the only problem with all of that, was that she didn’t know who she really was. 

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

Alex reached over and grabbed Astra’s hand, they both needed to be grounded. Astra looked down at their joined hands and then back out to the battleground below them. Bright colors and flashes of light put on a deadly show for the pair, it was only a matter of time before they too, would have to join their classmates. 

“I swear, if you don’t make it through this battle, I will find your body and kill you again. Do you understand me? You are not allowed to die, to give up. I can’t lose you.” Alex refused to look anywhere but in front of her. 

“My brave one, I will do my best to stand beside you till the very end.”

“You will do more than just your best. I refuse to let you go, we will be back next year. Alive. Together. Me and you, we are going to kick some ass.” Astra smiled weakly at the defensiveness in Alex’s voice. 

“I think it’s time we help.”

///

 

**Fifteen Years Later**

 

Alex sat at the long table, keeping a close eye on the new kids. She didn’t pay attention to their names or where they were sorted, she knew she would meet all of them at one point. Alex ran her finger around and around the rim of her glass, waiting for the whole thing to be over so she could go back to her room. 

“Well, we have the child of a legend in our midst. Miss Kara Zor-El, would you please come up and take a seat.” Alex’s head snapped up at the name, she knew Astra’s sister had a child, but she didn’t think the kid would be here before she left. 

When the girl got sorted into Hufflepuff, Alex knew Astra was smiling down on the girl. It wasn’t a bad house, but it certainly was not her mother’s house, nor Astra’s. The girl would never be able to get away from under her mother’s shadow, but Alex was determined to tell the child all about her aunt.

  
She would tell her of how she was brave and commanded the kids that were scared, how she was a true hero. How she could outshine anyone on the battlefield, including her sister. She would also tell the tale of how gentle she could be when she knew there were no consequences. But most of all she would tell the girl that, even when she was dying, she put on a mask that showed no pain, because she cared more about other’s feelings than her own. That she made sure the younger kids got taken care of before her, that she fought through pain until she knew everyone was safe. That she died the greatest person Alex had ever known.  

**Author's Note:**

> so? 
> 
> find me [here](http://villainousunsub.tumblr.com/)


End file.
